the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The strange child
￼￼ The strange child is the second episode of the first season of Walter and the louds Plot Walter meets Lincoln's best friend Clyde and decided to help him find a girlfriend synopsis Prologue The episode starts with Walter telling the viewers how he turned the attic into his personal bedroom before answering the door for a boy named Clyde. However when he saw Lori, his nose starts bleeding and he faints leaving Walter confused and Lori disgusted. The theme song plays afterwards Act1 Walter bring the family together to discuss about Lincoln's best friend Clyde and Walter learns that Clyde have an unhealthy crush on Lori and Clyde is welcome to the loud house anytime despite his obsession over the eldest loud, so Walter decided to talk to Clyde about the problem and help him find a girlfriend. The next day, Walter teach Clyde how to be a ladies man like him ( ladies' man) Clyde tries to do the same but keeps getting distracted by Lori which made him make a fool of himself. Walter then encouraged him to keep trying but keeps getting humiliated so Clyde suggests to ask his dads for help causing Walter to give him a confused look Act2 That afternoon, Walter walk to the McBride house and met Clyde' s dads who told him what it's like to be a gay couple. (two dads) After the song, the boys sat down to decide what to do next, Walter then get an idea do a speed date for clyde, so at Lynn's table, Clyde tries to talk to different girls but keep thinking about lori until he saw a goth girl writing a poem and fell in love. The next day, Walter get Clyde ready to meet haiku and ask her out. After a few mishaps haiku finally say yes which made Clyde excited as he hugged and thank Walter. While on the date, haiku tries to talk to Clyde but he keeps thinking about Lori which made haiku mad as she storm out of the restraunt. Clyde then told Walter who is very disappointed about what happened Act3 Walter lied on the couch, thinking about what to do about the situation, however Lori told him all the things Clyde done to boost her confidence in herself and tries to persuade him into not helping Clyde but Walter won't give up, after a while of thinking Walter got an idea and told the louds about it, that night, Lincoln invites Clyde over for dinner and the sisters recreate the day the dress incident got started which scares Clyde so much that he no longer thinking about Lori as he tries to get Lincoln out of the house but Walter stop him. After testing to see if the plan work, Clyde and haiku redo their date which was successful and they both thanked Walter for making them an official couple, Walter then proudly walk to class but was soon stop by Lincoln's friends who need his help to find a girlfriend, Walter ran off screaming which made the boys confuse as they glare at Lincoln, the credits appears afterwards Cast *Walter Jenkins: voiced by Danny Jacobs *Lori loud: voiced by Catherine tabers *Leni loud: voiced by liliana mumy *Luna loud: voiced by nika futterman *luan loud: voiced by Christina pucelli *Lynn loud jr: voiced by Jessica diccicio *Lincoln loud: voiced by Tex Hammond *Lucy loud: voiced by Jessica diccicio *Lana loud: voiced by grey delisle *Lisa loud: voiced by Lara Miller *Clyde McBride: voiced by Andre Robinson *Harold McBride: voiced by Wayne Brady *Howard McBride: voiced by Michael McDonald *Haiku Poet: voiced by georgie kidder *Rusty spokes: voiced by Wyatt Griswold Lola, Lily, Zach, and Liam have no lines in this episode Trivia #This is the first time Walter meets Clyde McBride #Walter revealed that he turned the attic into his own bedroom before his first day of school #Prior this, Walter tried the couch, kitchen, the bunker, even the basement #The events of syngenesophobia was indirectly mentioned here #Lynn's table made it's first appearance #Walter revealed himself as the matchmaker #Clyde became a recurring character after this episode Songs included Ladies' man: sung by Walter and lady gaga Two dads: sung by Clyde, Harold and Howard McBride Scores Clyde' s theme: by Michael giacchino Speed daters: by Randy Newman